


A Destiny Story - Arin

by HouseOfRain



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Bad Writing, Gen, Other, oop there it goes, theres a knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseOfRain/pseuds/HouseOfRain
Summary: A wounded Guardian faces some tough odds





	A Destiny Story - Arin

**Author's Note:**

> Its 00:29 as I'm uploading this. Please forgive bad grammar/spelling at this hour. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

Blood dripped onto the snow covered grown, Arin clutching at the open wound on her side. She had been hit worse but it would soon become a problem if left untreated. But she was on the run. Hunted by a tenacious four-armed foe. Arin limped towards a line of rusted cars, taking a brief respite and resting against the frame of brown-red clad car. She pulled her Hand Canon from its holster, checking the ammo cell to find she only had a few shots left. There was a familiar dispersion of air by her hood as Andromeda, her ghost, appeared. 

“If we don’t get close enough to the ship I can’t transmat you in Arin” Andromeda spoke with a worrisome tone complimented by urgency. “I know I know. But if I don’t shake the fallen, then we’re not making it to the ship, and I’m out of everything.” Arin replied, through gritted teeth and a few grunts as she applied pressure to her wound. 

“If you die here I’m not sure I could revive you before they grabbed me”  
“Who said anything about dying here? Now get back inside” Arin tapped the hand cannon against her hooded helmet. “I’ve still got the sun on my side.” 

With a sigh Andromeda retreated into her Guardian. Arin pushed herself off the rusted car. Fallen shrieks and roars becoming ever present, she turned to look back at the path she had travelled. It mustn’t have been hard for them to follow this time as blood splattered the snow right up to her boots. It was then her enemy made themselves known. A couple of squads, mostly dregs and Vandals. A Captain and a Baroness. All clad in the that royal yellow the House of Kings seem to love so much. The fallen continued to roar as they rushed her position. Pulses and bolts fired from their weapons. 

Arin took a deep breath as all her years of experience started to take her mind off the pain, every reaction becoming instinct. Her cloak flailed in the wind as she ran to meet the enemy. It was a dreg that died first, almost ingulfed in flame as she summoned her Light. A flaming fist smacked the two-armed Dreg and it practically gave up, flying backwards past its allies. Without breaking her stride Arin shakily raised her Hand Cannon, now covered in flame itself, and fire off two rounds. The bullets of light found their marks and disintegrated a couple of Vandals. Arin lowered her Hand Cannon as the group met her. A shot from a wire rifle colliding with her shoulder plate. She felt the heat as it burned against her arm causing her to grunt once more. The King’s Baroness roared and barked a command, the remain vandals and Captain taking a readied stance behind their leader. 

The Guardians flame faded at seeing this site, the pain no longer dulled by her Light. In the same breath of Arin’s flame fading The Baroness charged, quickly covering the remaining ground between them. Raising its fist to come down on top of the wounded guardian but Arin managed to catch it, preventing the blow from landing, dropping her own weapon in the process to try and beat back the Fallen leader. The Baroness kept pushing though, twisting Arin’s hand back and forcing her to ground. It wasn’t really a contest with how much blood the Guardian was losing, The Baroness chuckled aloud as Arin was brought to her knees. With its free hand it punched the helm of the Guardian, cracking the visor as it struck. The Baroness kept landing repeated blows, each one denting the helmet. One of the strikes powerful enough to knock Arin back a foot or so.

Arin rolled herself upright to face the sky, ripping the helmet from her head. Face exposed to that cold Cosmodrome air she had become so familiar. She reached for her Hand Cannon to find it gone. Dropped earlier. The Baroness saw this and reached for her own weapon. A four barrelled rifle that shoots heated shrapnel like slugs. Arin just smiled, struggling to her feet, knife in hand. Hunters love knives after all. 

‘Last chance’ She thought to herself, holding the knife by the handle, blade pointed backwards. She threw the knife at the Baroness, breaking her shields as it stabbed into one of the many arms, in the same breath Arin went to close the gap between before a pulse of light flashed by and a resounding pulse followed it. She hit the ground, unmoving. Shot in the heart by a wire rifle. An overeager vandal wanting to protect its leader.  
The Baroness watched the Guardian fall to floor. Surprised and angry, enraged even. Her kill taken from her. Her prey ripped from her claws. She turned to face what remained of her crew, striking the Vandal that fired the killing blow, tearing its lower arms from it’s body. That Fallen would learn what it meant to cross her. She shouted something in Eliksni at her squads and they started to disperse. That was when the Baroness heard it, a moving of the air. The Ghost of the Guardian. It was there hovering above the corpse. It was almost sad to The Baroness. Loss was still loss, no matter what form it took, but she cold not allow the Guardian rise again. In one sweep of her arm the baroness grabbed the Ghost in-between her claws. It started to shriek the Light-wielders unintelligible language as it was pulled away from it’s Guardian. 

“Arin! No! Wait!” The Baroness did not understand it’s words and retreated with her fellow Fallen, back to their home. The House of King’s bunker.

**Author's Note:**

> All criticisms constructive or otherwise are welcome.


End file.
